The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine denominated varietally as Micala, and more particularly to a grapevine which is somewhat similar in physical characteristics to the Black Beauty Seedless Grapevine, (unpatented) and to the known Ribier Grapevine (unpatented), from which it was derived as a progeny following the successful cross-pollinization of the two designated unpatented varieties, but from which it is distinguished as to novelty in its production of a black seedless berry which is mature for harvesting approximately four to six weeks later than the Black Beauty Seedless Grapevine and which is otherwise distinguishable from the Ribier grapevine in producing berries which are significantly larger in size and shape.
In a continuing effort to upgrade the quality of his grapes, the applicant has from time to time cross-pollinated grapevines having desirable characteristics in the hope of developing a new and distinct variety of grapevine which he could later introduce to the market. In these labors to produce a new variety of grapevine, the applicant has routinely cross-pollinated parent grapevines having known desirable traits, grown the resulting progeny to maturity, and thereafter carefully studied the progeny's characteristics to determine whether or not a new variety of grape has been produced. The instant variety of grapevine resulted from this procedure.
As noted above, the grapevine of the new variety is noteworthy in its production of its berries from four to six weeks later than the Black Beauty Grapevine, one of the parents of the instant variety; and for producing an almost seedless black berry which varies significantly in size and shape from the Ribier Grapevine, the Ribier Grapevine being known as the producer of a black seeded table grape that matures approximately in the same season as the new variety of grapevine described herein.